User talk:ThomasSirHandel
Welcome Hi, welcome to Thomas and Friends TrackMaster Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Rusty.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SirHandelFalcon (Talk) 05:52, October 17, 2011 Stop adding bad things to pages.Ivan Kakooza 01:21, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Those images are duplicate, please stop doing this.Ivan Kakooza 01:29, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Images Could you please use the images we have instead of posting up duplacites. I hope you understand :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 12:14, November 11, 2011 (UTC) They have no point!Ivan Kakooza 21:40, November 11, 2011 (UTC) It's alright! :) Just try to search for an image of a set or character next time! ;) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 23:24, November 14, 2011 (UTC) No, STOP IT NOW! You are not allowed to upload duplicate images. Please look at the Rules page before you do anything else. Thank you!Ivan Kakooza 03:45, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Duplicate Duplicate means more than one, so you're uploading images of the same things that have already been put on here, but Ivan Kakooza has been doing the same thing as well. Jdogman 12:55, November 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Duplicate? Duplicate means an image is already there and someone else gets that image and upload it. The message will say "This file is a duplicate of the following file:" and will show the image that was already there. It also says "This file is a duplicate of this file:" Later, an admin will delete it because it is against the rules.Ivan Kakooza 13:23, November 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Stop! I am adding the delete tags because the pages are not needed, which are spam.Ivan Kakooza 23:46, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Track Packs Track Packs are sometimes distracting because it doesn't have any includes, so they can still know it is a track pack and buy it.Ivan Kakooza 13:12, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Ivan, I know you're not talking to me but you are not a head of this wiki so you don't have a right to say what articles should be here and not. We're having articles on every single engine, track pack, track piece, destination, set and other things on this wiki and that's final. Jdogman 13:44, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, arugment is OVER!Ivan Kakooza 12:34, January 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Admin Okay, I think you should ask SirHandelFalcon and/or madbomberfan as well. Jdogman 05:38, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Agreement I want to tell you something, do we need bonus items pages? I say so because the audience of TrackMaster and TOMY know what it is, so they can go to their local Target store and buy it. Jdogman just wants to put the pages up against for everyone else to undo. I will have a talk also with some other users.Ivan Kakooza 12:34, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Bad! Tommorow is bad! Wiki will be down so lets get to Take-n-Play Wiki and get the articles created, NOW!Ivan Kakooza 01:02, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Admin Sorry for the wait. I've just asked madbomberfan about it. If he doesn't reply soon, which has been usually the case, I'll ask SirHandelFalcon. If you get declined, don't worry, you can just continue helping out here. :) Jdogman 23:15, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Templates??? Sorry, I have no idea myself. I believe madbomberfan made them. Jdogman 07:23, February 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: Box Maybe, but for now, information about the boxes can go in the main range articles. Jdogman (talk) 06:47, July 16, 2012 (UTC)